


Steven x A Nice Calm Life Please and Thank You™: A Case for the Realization of a Bold New Ship

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (well... technically... near the end), AU of real life where more episodes have aired since ASPR and they're really angsty, Fluff, Gen, In Which The Author Sounds Very NOT OKAY, Meta, NOT ACTUALLY FLUFF, Self-Insert, everyone was happy and nobody died, stepford smiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: Steven deserves a happy life free of interplanetary struggle and strife. It's my OTP. So I'm going to give him that! :D





	Steven x A Nice Calm Life Please and Thank You™: A Case for the Realization of a Bold New Ship

**Author's Note:**

> It's nice to know that I can write a peaceful fanfic like this without any trouble!

Steven pranced out of the beach house, a picnic basket in hand. He and the gems were going to meet his dad and Connie's family at the park on the other side of town for a lovely outdoor lunch! They were going to do it together and it was going to be great!

Peridot and Lapis would be staying behind, so Steven turned to look up toward the beach house's front window, where the two lay on their pillows facing out toward the beautiful sun, before he turned to be on his way.

The gems followed close behind him, wide smiles plastered on their faces as the group walked down the idyllic shoreline on their way to the boardwalk, where they would make a quick stop before heading through the rest of the town until they reached the park.

Steven skipped snappily, jumping to float oh-so-joyfully over a delightful chunk of ship that sat on the beach. It sat in the sand in just the right way to be a perfect bench for any beachgoer looking to have a place to sit and relax! Luckily, Steven and the gems didn't need to do such a thing right now; they would have plenty of time to relax during their picnic!

Steven bounded to the window of the fry shop and cheerfully asked his usual question about The Bits. He had promised to pick some up for Dad!

When no one came to the window, Steven's brow furrowed—only for just a moment, of course!—before he happily assumed they must be out on break… or perhaps even closed to go on their own picnic! Perhaps he and Dad could get some Bits on the way back! Yes! That would be quite perfect indeed!

He and the gems frolicked onto the street, right past a lovely roaming eye that rested gingerly on the ground. They waved to the definitely-friendly gems that were probably inside as they continued on their wonderful way!

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light from above—certainly the stupendous sun shining on them—and Pearl's gem clattered to the ground.

The group froze at the sudden occurrence before Steven smiled brightly (a barely-noticeable change to his already-peppy face), picking up her gem and placing it gently into the picnic basket, to be removed once they arrived at their destination.

Pearl had poofed, probably from the pure anticipation of eating a perfect pie! But it was okay, she would reform soon! The group continued onwards.

They passed Onion's house, where the hose had been left on and draped into a flower pot, clearly a way to let the plants get watered while the family did something far more fun! As they passed Mr. Smiley's house, they noticed his door ajar—perhaps he was airing out his house and filling it with the sharp smell of the sea!

Why, it seemed everyone had left for parks or vacations today; the street was so quiet! Steven couldn't help but think of all the fun things they must be doing!

He and the gems ran a bit further down the street, almost to the last turn before they would end up at the park. In an instant, the sky brightened like it had before. He turned to see Amethyst crack a smile before poofing like Pearl!

Why, the excitement was just too much to bear!

He cupped her cleaved gem and placed it in the basket with Pearl.

He grabbed Garnet's hand and the two skipped the remainder of the way to the park.

Once there, they rushed in, giant grins on both their faces, and they found Dad's blanket, weighed down with accoutrements that obviously belonged to Connie's parents. However, Dad, Connie, and her parents were nowhere to be seen.

Right! They must have been using the bathroom or off getting supplies so that this could be the best picnic ever!

Steven and Garnet stood there considering all the fantastical possibilities when a shadow befell the two of them. It was probably just an adorable cloud, there to shade them from the sun and brighten their already amazing day! He wondered what it was shaped like!

When a foot came down upon Garnet, dissipating her form (on accident, obviously, because who would ever poof a gem on purpose?), Steven knew the shadow above them was no cloud. He looked up just in time for Yellow Diamond to lift him up to her face and stare him down, her eyes glowing with all manner of exuberant emotion.

Steven giggled giddily. What a great surprise! Now both sides of his family could picnic together!

* * *

citrusella backed away from her laptop, cracking her tired knuckles.

_Yes_ , she thought, _my ship is realized, no matter_ what's _going on in canon!_

She smiled to herself and headed to the kitchen for a drink of cool water, something much needed on a hot day like this one.

Once she was gone, it wasn't clear whether the faint sounds in the empty room were muffled screams or just the whine of her laptop fans.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about encouraging people to point out all the bad things that happened but then I realized that would be silly when nothing bad happened! This was such a nice calm story! I'm glad I could write something so happy for you guys!


End file.
